


Welcome to Angielle Academy

by Acelia



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acelia/pseuds/Acelia
Summary: Lucette hated the idea of attending highschool, having been homeschooled all of her life by her overprotective mother it was something that she ever thought about. Now living with her father and his new family she was forced to make new friends, make new enemies and try to live the life of a normal schoolgirl. Welcome to Angielle Academy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta-reader so all mistakes are my own.

The sound of Lucette’s bedroom door echoed through the big house, as Lucette slammed it shut. She was fuming,almost around her small room in circles. Her room was her safe haven, the only room in this god forsaken house that was hers. Where her dumb new stepmother didn’t look at her like a kicked puppy, or her father didn’t try to drag her into family affairs she didn’t even want to be a part of! Lucette didn’t care about her “new” family…

 

Her father, Mayor Genaro, had divorced his former wife six months ago, after a long and exhausting legal battle. Lucette had been kept out of most of it, neither her mother nor her father really talking about what was being discussed behind closed doors, but Hyldr was more than happy about raving how her father was a mad lunatic trying to ruin her life but never going into the specifics.Lucette had always had a much closer relationship with her mother. She was Lucette’s caretaker, her only true friend and the only person in this world that really loved her. Lucette was more than eager to agree with her mother. 

 

Her father never cared about her anyway. His job has always more important to him than his own daughter. Why would he even want to have custody over her? Her mother was way more suited to take care of her. It had been a shock for Lucette that the court gave her father full custody. To this She never really understood why the judge ignored her wishes of living with her mother… but her mother had taught her how to deal with any situation and Lucette took those lessons to heart.

 

So Lucette had tried to listen to her mother’s advice. The world was a dangerous place, everybody was out to get a beautiful young girl like Lucette. Nobody was to be trusted. Everybody had an agenda and nobody would think about Lucette.  No wonder the judge had sent her to her father, he was probably trying to ruin her mother and Lucette wouldn’t stand for that. Only mother truly cared about her.  Lucette lived for those moments, those weekends she could spent with her mother. And since her father had remarried she looked forward to these moments more than ever.

 

Lucette’s life may have not been perfect after her mother had moved out, but it was manageable. Her father seemed to avoid her most of the time, only joining her for dinner askling the same redundant questions every evening. Lucette answered politely every time. 

 

Yes her new homeschool teachers were nice. 

 

y#Yes she enjoyed her dancing practice today. 

 

No she didn’t want to go downtown and meet one of his colleagues children. 

 

It was a ritual that may not have been comfortable but easy, predictable. Lucette could manage her own day, could do whatever she wanted and fill her days however she pleased after her studies. But after Ophelia and her kids entered her life, nothing had been easy for the young woman. 

 

Her life had been turned upside down. There were  small changes, like family meals, family outings… to bigger things like school. Highschool to be exact. Ophelia's children, Rod and Emelaigne attended Angielle Academy. A prestigious local high school, that Lucette would be attending on monday…

 

Ophelia had insisted that Lucette needed more friends and opportunities to meet new people. being at home with just her teachers and her dolls to keep her company couldn’t be healthy for a young woman her age. It was beneath Lucette to beg but she tried everything to convince her father that her current education was more than sufficient, but there was no stopping the path that Ophelia had chosen for her. Those words fell on deaf ears and her father decided in favour of Ophelias plan, immediately enrolled her into Angielle Academy. 

 

And there was nothing that Lucette could do. 

 

Lucette looked at the her doll shelf. The only friends she had needed in the last years, the only beings in the entire universe that understood her. They knew every secret, every tear she had cried and every emotion she had felt since she was a child. Her father never cared and her mother frowned upon sudden outbursts of emotions. She sat on her bed, her eyes porickeling with tears that would never fall.

 

She wanted to weep but her pride wouldn’t let her. She was the daughter of Hildyr the fiercest lady in all of Angielle, a challenge like this wouldn’t crack her resolve. Lucette would do anything in her power to convince her father that high school was not for her. She would show them not to mess with Lucette Riella Britton.    


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta so all mistakes are my own

“Lucette, this will do you some good.” 

 

Genaro’s eyes were looking at Lucette through the rearview mirror. His daughter hasn’t uttered a single word, after he broke the news to her almost a week ago. 

She had been polite, the perfect little lady as always. But has punished him with silence. 

 

She was the perfect mirror image of her mother with her behaviour. He sighed as he stopped the car in front of the Academy. Lucette wouldn’t even look at him, her gaze fixed on the car window beside her. “I should have sent you to a normal school a long time ago. Your mother… she is very persuasive. I know she is very much against you going into the public school system. But you need friends that are your age Lucette.” He could see Lucette clenching her jaw, he knew his daughter. 

 

She may think that he didn’t care about her, his only child, but he loved her with all his heart. He knew every single facial expression his daughter had, he could see the anger and frustration bubbling under the surface. 

 

God Hildyr would be so proud of Lucette. That devil always taught their daughter that an attack was the best defense.. But Lucette had his control, she had his political mind, she knew exactly when to speak and what words to use to have the desired effect. “Is that an order?” Her bronze eyes watched him through the rearview mirror. Her eyes were cold, calculating. God if he didn't know any better he would say Hildyr was sitting right behind him. But she would try to twist and turn the situation for her own gain. 

 

And because of that he knew there was no turning back. 

 

“I do.” 

 

Lucette huffed and immediately grabbed her bag, leaving the car in the process. 

 

“I would appreciate your honesty father. If you wish to get rid of me try more inconspicuous means next time.” 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucette stared at the entrance of the Academy. Behind those wooden doors, was a world that Lucette had no idea how to navigate. Rules she never heard about, social norms she doesn’t know and frankly doesn’t care about. She wasn’t here to find friends or enjoy herself. Education was the only thing on her mind and a way to convince her father of the stupidity of his decision. She took a deep breath and started walking towards the entrance. 

 

She could feel the eyes of the others following her every move. It wasn’t often, that a new student found their way into these halls. The school may be big, but most of them grew up together, had been friends for years, their parents had been in school together! 

 

Lucette was a complete foreigner. 

 

It didn’t help, that she was called the Ice Princess by the tabloids, The aloof daughter of the mayor, you only ever see at the most prominent of events. Has she ever smiled? Nobody knows. She was mysterious but cold. A true lady on the outside, but did she even have a soul? 

 

The gossip was bouncing off the walls, as Lucette weaved her way towards the students office. She ignored all of it, her heart and mind unaffected. Her mother’s wise words her shield against the cruel word.

 

_ Nobody cares about you Lucette, everybody has their own agenda. They will use you for their personal gain so you have to use them first my child. Remember only I love you unconditionally.  _

 

Lucette kept those words close to her heart, an impenetrable wall that would keep her safe. 

 

She held her head up high as she tried to find her way in this maze of hallways and corridors. Her pride forbid her from asking anybody for directions, every door seemed the same, every locker. every person.  

 

Anger and frustration was bubbling beneath her skin as she tried to find her way in these endless halls. How could someone design such a mess? The architect should have been fired, after the headmaster saw the plans! 

 

“Do my eyes deceive me? Has fate brought me the chance to help a damsel in distress!” 

 

Before Lucette ‘s mind could even grasp what was happening a boy stumbled into her way. Blue eyes that were sparkling in the light, like he found a new shiny toy he could play with. Long light brownish hair that framed a long pale face. The boy’s smile was a mile wide, as his gaze drifted across Lucette’s body and face. 

 

“I am not a damsel in distress and I do not have time for such petty compliments.” 

 

The student grabbed the shirt right above his heart and threw his other hand above his eyes.

 

“Be still my heart!”

 

Lucette pushed him out of the way before that manchild could even finish his sentence. 

 

“We shall meet again my ice princess.”

 

The words were met by silence, as Lucette continued onwards. There were more important things she had to focus on, that boy didn’t even deserve her attention. 

 

* * *

 

 

Rumpel gaze was still fixed on the gorgeous girl, her hips swaying with every step he took. usually the ladies swooned the moment he payed attention to them, but this newbie didn’t seem impressed at all! Intuiging. 

 

He had no idea who that new girl was, but he would change that soon enough. Oh how he looked forward to telling Waltz about the incident! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! 
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudo, it makes my day so much brighter! (you can also leave constructive criticsm!)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I have ben toying with this idea for a while and because I currently have a writers block for my Mr. Broom fic I though maybe working on something else would help! I'm also looking for a beta reader pls dm me on tumblr @klaudealmonte if you are interested! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed this!


End file.
